


Tell Me How You Like It

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Biker!Dean, F/M, First Dates, Inspired by a Country Song, Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: Dean meets the reader in a bar... And the night progresses from there.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 7





	Tell Me How You Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Florida Georgia Line song of the same name ... Hope you Guys like it!

The bar was packed for this time of night and for the day of the week that it was.There was no one spectacular catching your eye so you were looking out the window out to the parking lot. 

An interesting figure rode in on a red bike with black trim, grey leather jacket and a black and red pearlescent helmet. The loud roar of his bike was a slight hum to you through the walls of the bar. 

You continued watching the well muscled man dismount his bike, and pull his helmet off to reveal a headful of brownish-blond spikes. He walked in and swaggered his way to the bartop. 

“Whiskey, on the rocks.” He held a finger up to signal the bartender for a drink. 

“Damn, that’s good.” He knocked the glass onto the counter with a clunk, still unaware of your curious gaze. 

“I’ll take a water.” You boldly cut in next to him, and tapped your knuckles on the counter. 

“Hello.” His gravel toned voice turned towards you. “Who might you be?” He flicked his gaze over your frame, before meeting your eyes. 

“Y/N.” You thanked the bartender and pulled the stool up under you. 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I’m Dean.” Dean took a sip of his drink before his lips curled into a handsome smile. 

“Well, Dean. What brings you here?” You prompted after a short chuckle.

“Just a night out. Can I interest you in anything?” He nodded at the wide variety of drinks on the menu. “Of course you’ll have to tell me how you like it.” His voice was laced with innuendo and he smirked at your slight blush.

An hour or so later, Dean was calling it a night and offered you a ride home, nothing more. 

You accepted gratefully, knowing somehow in your gut, that he wasn’t one of the bad ones, and that getting a cab back to your place at this time of night was a nightmare. 

After you got onto the bike, he passed his helmet back and positioned you safely behind him.

He rushed out of the parking lot in a spray of gravel, and dust. The feel of the wind rushing past you on the highway sent your heart jumping and you could feel Dean’s heat through his coat. 

Once he arrived at your address, he stopped the bike, kicked the stand and propped it up before helping you off. 

“You like it when the needle’s jumpin’.” He pulled you in close, trapped between the motorcycle and his body. He leaned down and gave you a gentle press of lips against lips before releasing you. 

“See you later sweetheart.” He pulled the visor down on his helmet and blasted off into the night, leaving you on the sidewalk, lips tingling from his kiss.

A little over a week later, Dean had picked you up and taken you out for a long drive through the countryside. He stopped by a field of horses and pulled out a picnic basket. 

A moment later the horses were running and you gasped in awe. Dean just watched as you observed the stampede, not saying a word. 

He set up the picnic and you had a nice lunch, surrounded by the swaying of grass and under the blue of the cloudless sky. 

He kissed you breathless on the checkerboard blanket before cuddling you close.

After the sky turned black with twinkles of light he cleaned up and you headed back to the bike. 

The road going out was bumpier than coming in and he just guided the bike carefully through the gravel. Your mind wandered as you watched the scenery go by and you felt the steady thrum of his heart against your palms. 

Again when he dropped you off, he gave you a chaste kiss before speeding away. 

  
  


You had headed to your favorite haunt after a torturous day at work, looking to numb your worries with alcohol. 

“Jack and Coke.” The cushion on the stool squeaked as you settled.

“Little kick in ya’ coke, hmm.” A familiar voice came out somewhere to your left. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for that.” He held up a finger for another beer.

“Been a long day.” The bartender slid your drink over to you, as you admired the strong lines of his shoulders in the dim neon lights.

He just winked before taking a deep sip of his beer. “ I get it. I really do.” 

“What brings you here anyways?” You looked around not seeing anything of attraction, at least for him. 

“My brother wanted a night out.” He nodded at a very tall man sitting in a back booth with one of the nicer ladies in town. 

“He found one of the good ones.” You smiled at Dean. 

“Of course he did. I met you here didn’t I?” Dean teased you. 

“That you did.” You raised your glass in toast. 

“I don’t know about you but I could use a smoke.” He dropped his voice to a near whisper, as he nodded towards the back door. 

“Sure.” You grinned lazily at him, eyes slightly widened. 

He led you by the hand outside and lit one up before he took a long drag and blowing it out in rings. “You ever shotgunned?” 

You cocked your head at him in confusion. 

“C’mere, I’ll show ya’.” He pulled you in close, so you smell the beer on his breath and the spicy woody scent he gave off. 

You watched him purse his lips around the cigarette, before inhaling and then pulling you in for a kiss. As you gasped into his mouth he blew the smoke into your mouth, and let you draw in an inhale. 

You blew out and sighed. Dean took a few more breaths before stubbing the cigarette out and directed you towards his car. After a quick call to confirm Sam had a ride home, he hauled you into the shotgun seat, and started the Impala up.

“So, you still haven’t told me how you like it.” Dean smirked at you in the passenger seat. 

“We’ll need a truck and a starry night… ” You trailed off thinking of the perfect date. 

“And we’ll kick it down in four, and I’ll let you drive.” Dean finished your thought. “We’ll stay up all night. Keep up the moon and the stars.” Dean linked his fingers through yours as you attempted to bury yourself in his shoulder. 

“Don’t hide from me, it's a cute idea.” Dean reassured you. 

  
A few weeks later Dean picked you up in an unfamiliar truck, and drove you down to the river bank, where you watched the sunset. 

The full moon came up and the illuminated reflection shone in the flat glasses of your drinks.    
  
Dean dropped the tailgate and your legs dangled off of it and tangled together. 

He brought a cushion and a thick blanket to lay you down on. 

“How does… staying out here… all night… sound.” Dean paused to press kisses to your bared skin. 

“Perfect.” You gasped at the heat of his lips and the chill of the breeze on your skin.    
  


The heat between the two of you climbed as the temperature around you dropped and you didn’t catch a wink of sleep.    
  


  
Dean watched you dance from across the bar. Some jerk had kept harassing you even after you pushed him away, and Dean swaggered up to you. 

  
“Baby, why you gotta look so pretty.” His lips swept over yours in a clear sign of possession. 

His fingers tangled through your hair and his mind turned to the other times he’d been surrounded by your hair and your scent. 

“We gotta get out of the city. Too many people to witness your beauty.” Dean swayed with you on the hardwood floor. 

“Wanna get a little lost.” You clasped your hands around Dean’s midsection.    
  


After you wove through the crowd Dean opened and held your door for you, before getting into the driver’s seat. 

As he pulled out onto the interstate you rolled your window down and leaned out of the window. 

“You like it with the highway flyin’ under your feet.” Dean chuckled at your blissful expression.    
  
After he drove for a while he turned into an abandoned outlook and whipped up a fire for you to sit by. 

“If you get too hot let me know, there’s a creek that way.” Dean pointed off to your left. 

“I’ll probably be too hot all night long.” You pressed your lips to his and rolled to rest over his body. 

“Just tell me how you like it.” Dean stroked his thumb over your cheek reverently watching your emotions.    
  



End file.
